My new Angel
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: This is a story about Batista and Melina... The big question: WILL THEY BE TOGETHER AGAIN? or JUST FRIENDS? sorry my language. READ & REVIEW
1. The meeting

Story: My new Angel

Chapter 1: The meeting

**A/N: This is one of my new stories… I hope you will read and review it. This is the first chapter…if this story will not have some reviews in the first 2 chapters I'm not going to continue…**

Melina's POV: After my injury I'm back at work… I can't wait to get back in the ring and hopefully win the women's championship

"Melina!!! You're back!" my best friend Maria screamed

"Yeah…You don't hug me?" I asked

"Oh right!" She said before she hugged me**.**

"Mel!!!" a familiar voice screamed when she saw me

"Mickz!" I said when she hugged me.

"We all missed you" Mickie said. "The parties weren't the same without you"

"Yeah I know but now I'm back!" I said.

"Welcome back" I heard a man's voice, when I turned I saw my ex Dave Bautista

"Thanks" I said before he hugged me.

"I missed you" He said

"Dave, we're not together anymore..." I said before his happy face turned in a sad face… "But I missed you too" I said before I kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta go… Nice to see you again… See ya later" Dave said before he leaved

"Oh…" I said dreaming

"Mel?" Mickie said

"You're not falling for him again, are you?" Maria asked

"What?" I asked distrait. "Oh yeah, sure… I'm not… We're only friends"

"Sure" Maria said unsure

"By the way… Tonight me and Candice are making a pajama party with horror movies.. are you two girlz coming?" Mickie asked

"Yeah sure… Ria?" I asked

"Yeah we're coming" Maria said. "But who's coming?"

"Well… John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Michelle, Mark (A/N: undertaker), and Dave" Mickie said.

"What Dave??" I asked hoping is about Batista

"Dave Batista" Mickie said

"I'm coming" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Mel??" Maria asked" Whatever.. Mickz you said something about John…???"

"Yeah…. Girlz… I'll tell you again and then I'm leaving before you'll start drooling" Mickie said " Me and Randy…, Candice and Jeff Hardy, Michelle and Mark, and John, Dave and you two…"

"John it's mine" Maria said "So you'll have Dave"

"I'm not sad about it" I said

"You two should go on… These two are your EX!!" Mickie said

"Yeah… but who invite them???" I asked

"Okay… It's my fault" Mickie said "I gotta go bye!"

"Bye" Me and Ria said

**A/N: Will Melina and Batista be again together? Or will they move on? In the next chapter you will find out.. Send me a review to know if you want me to continue this story**


	2. I don't know!

Chapter 2: I don't know

**A/N: I got some reviews from people who want me to continue… Hope I'm gonna get more… So here is the next chapter… Hope you like it. And tomorrow I'm gonna update my other story: "Oh! Those boys"**

Maria's POV:

I was in my and Melina's room with her to get ready for the pajama party.

"So Mel…" I started. "I should wear the red long T-shirt or I should wear my orange pajama?"

"I think the red one is better because your legs can be seen" Mel said "I'm gonna get the dress which I wore in my "Morning light" photo shoot."

"Yeah that one it's perfect" I said.

After 30 minutes

Melina's POV:  
"So… we're dressed, we got the popcorns, the movies… and…" I started

"The drinks" Maria told me

"Yeah…" I said

"So let's go" RiA said

After 10 minutes we were at Mickie and Candice room:  
Still Melina's POV:

"Hy girlz " I said

"Hy Mel, Ria… " Mickie said " So come in"

"Hy!" everybody said when we got in the room

In the middle of the first Horror movie:

I was standing between Dave and Maria… Of course Maria didn't notice me because she was to busy to flirt with her ex ( John Cena) Oh god… that girl should move on.

"How are you Mel?" Dave whispered

"Fine… Just trying to watch the movie" I said

"Okay… I see I disturb you… I think I'm gonna move between John" Dave said

"No… I mean I didn't want to make you feel strange but… when you are between me I'm scared" said.

"Why?" Dave asked

"I don't know… I think I still feel butterflies in my stomach when I see you" I said

"So you still love me?" Dave asked

"I don't know" I answered unsure

"Why did you break out with me if you still love me?" Dave asked

"I didn't said that I love you"

"Oh sorry : Why did you break out with me if you still feel butterflies on your stomach when you see me?"

"I… I just don't know"

"Oh Mel… Come on I know you know.."

"No you don't… and I really don't know… I mean I feel that something, that love for you but I don't know if I wanna be again with you" I said unsure

" Why?" Dave asked innocently

"Because…Because the people, our friends will think that I am a bitch and that I'm playing with boys heart" I said without breathing

"And you care what other people think? And by the way… believe me they won't"

"I don't know"

"Okay… I'm gonna ask you once: Do you wanna be again my girlfriend?"

"I don't know… Please let me think about it" I said almost crying

"Mel? The movies are over… We're leaving" Maria told me

"Okay… Bye Dave, I'm gonna talk to you later and tell you what I decide, okay?" I said

"Whatever" Dave said sad

"Dave?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully

"Nothing… It doesn't matter" I said leaving

**A/N: What will Melina do? Please review and add me to favourites.**


	3. I just wanna forget you but I can't

Chapter 3: I just wanna forget you but I can't

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating but I had a lot of problems at school. Thanks for the reviews. R&R**

Next day Melina and Dave are meeting at the "Net café" bar.

Melina's POV: Ok… Oh my God I'm so nervous… Oh here he is…

"Hy Dave!" I said not looking at him

"Hy… So what do you decide?" he asked hopefully

"I… I mean, it took me a long time to decide what to tell you and now I understand… Dave, I love you, but I don't wanna be with you because I know that if we'll be again together at the end we'll be broken-hearted." I said almost crying

"How do you know it's gonna be an END?" Dave asked

"Dave… Life isn't a fairytale" I said "We have to move on… To try to forget each other"

"But Mel… I can't forget you… You are the love of my life… You are my new Angel, the woman who made me happy after my divorce of Angel" Dave said almost crying when I started to feel more miserable than I felt in my entire life

"I know… But I just don't deserve you." I said crying "You are a great person and I'm just that bitch on the screen."

"No you're not." Dave said when he hugged me. I broke the hug and said "I'm made to be single, I don't deserve you. Forget me, Dave!"

I start running but Dave caught me and then kissed me. "Forget me! Please! If you love me… just do it"

Later in Maria's and Melina's hotel room:  
Maria's POV:  
I was standing on the couch watching TV when someone knocked.

"Melina! Don't tell me you lost your keys again" I said when I opened the door.

"Dave!!" I said shocked "I thought it was Melina…"

"She's not here?" He asked

"No! I thought she was with you"

"Oh!!! Melina where are you" He said almost crying

Meanwhile on the streets:  
Melina's POV: Oh… god I can't believe I don't know where I am…I should call Maria… God I can't believe! I don't have my phone with me! I'm so stupid! God… I should told Dave the truth…WHY ME???

**A/N: Will Dave and Maria found Melina? It's Melina going to tell Dave the truth?**


	4. No, please don't do it!

Chapter 4: No, please don't do it!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here is the new chapter. Don't forget: Read And Review**

Melina's POV: I gotta find a public phone…Oh god I'm so stupid!

"Hey…Look who's there" a familiar voice said

"Stop her!" another man said, when I turned around I saw Chris Jericho and John Morisson.

"Where are you going" Chris said when he grabbed my hand

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Look at you…You're scared…Why?" John said

"I'm not afraid!" I said

"So what are you doing here in the night?" Chris asked

"I think she's looking for a one night stand" John said

"What? I'm not a bitch you bastard!" I said

"No you're not but you'll be…" John said.

"John, I gotta go, I let you to take care of that bitch" Chris said

"Ok" John said

"Let me go…Or.." I said

"Or what???" John said "Melina, you are my girlfriend and I can make sex with you when I want to"

"I WAS you're girlfriend"

"Well I don't think so" he said when he grab my other hand and put me down

"HELP!!!"I screamed

"Don't be stupid, we're on a dark street in the middle of the night, nobody can hear you" he said when he took off my top and my bra

"Please let me go!" I said

"Why? You don't like me?" he asked when he tied me down

"No I don't!" I said. "STOP!" I screamed. He took my skirt and my panties off , then he took his pants and his boxers off.

"No! Don't do this!!" I screamed when I felt his cock in me. "Please STOP!"

MEANWHILE with Maria and Batista

Batista's POV:  
"We should call police" I said. "We searched everywhere"

"Oh god!" Maria said. "I think I know where she is!"

"Where?" I asked

"When she's unhappy she's taking a walk on the 36th street!" Maria said

"Ok, let's go there" I said

WITH MELINA:

Melina's POV:

"Please stop!" I screamed "I'll do everything you want me to"

"Melina?" somebody screamed

"I'm here" I said crying and begging for help.

"Where the he—" Batista said.

"Oh my god!" Maria screamed

"Get off of her!" Batista screamed when he put John to the wall.

"Call police!" Batista screamed

After Maria called police:  
"Mel, what happened to you?" Maria asked me

"John…RAPED…Me" I said

"Melina…It's me, stay calm, police and the ambulance will be here in a minute" Dave said

"Dave…I'm…Sorry" I said

"Why?" Dave asked

"I…love…you" I said before I swooned.

**A/N: Stay tuned to find what's going to happen. Please review. The next chapter will be: Me too. **


	5. Me too

Chapter 5: Me too

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and here is the new chapter**

Batista's POV: Melina is at the hospital, getting medical attention. That jerk, John Morrison is at the police.

Knock!-Knock!

"Melina? Are you here" I said before open the door

"Babe!" I said but she was nowhere. Different thing were running in my head…"Where is she?" "Where they took her?" "What if she died?" At the last question I start crying.

"Dave?" I heard a familiar voice

"Melina!" I said

"Oh my God! Why are you crying?" She said

"Don't ask!" I said when I kissed her

"So… You forgive me?" Melina asked

"Yeah" I said.

"The doctors told me I can go home tomorrow" Mel said. "But I can't wrestle for one month"

"Don't be sad… I'm taking time off and I'll stay with you" I said

"Thanks" Melina said when she kissed me

"I love you" I said

"Me too" Melina respond happy.

"Look who is here!" I heard someone screaming

"Ria!" Mel screamed and hugged her

"John… I think we're going be deaf" I said

"Yeah!" John Cena respond.

"Oh… Maria and John…" Melina said

"What? We are again together" Maria said

After 2 weeks: Melina's POV:  
"Oh my God, Maria" I said

"I know, this it's too good to be real" She answered

Then we walked in our hotel-room.

"Maria!!!" I screamed when I saw the roses on my bed

"How sweet!" She respond

"Look! Here is a note" I said. "-I'm sorry. I love you.-"

"He's sorry?" Maria asked "For what?"  
"I don't know…" I should call him.

On the phone:

"Hy babe" Dave said

"Hy…" I said "And thanks for the flowers"

"For what?" Dave asked

"For the roses?" I said

"I didn't send you any flowers"  
"But…"  
"Melina??"

"I have a bed full with roses and a note which says –I'm sorry. I love you-"

"I'm coming there"

"Okay"

After 10 minutes:  
"We should call police" Dave said

"Why?" I asked

"John Morrison is free" Dave told me

"What?" I asked scared

"He was bailed out" Dave said

"Oh my God!" I said. "You think he did that?"

"I don't know… Maybe"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next will be bigger. Read & Review**


	6. I'm so scared

Chapter 6: I'm so scared

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I start writing another story which will be on in 2-3 weeks, "Kiss me and then you can go" - a Undertaker/Michelle/Sara love story. And I hope the next chapter will be updating sooner.**

Melina's POV:  
"I'm so scared…I can't believe Morrison is free" I said

"I'll be with you…" Maria said

"Yes…I know…But I want my boyfriend here with me" I said

"You know Dave will be here in 2 days… And you're not alone…you have me, Mickie, John…(Maria stopped to dream about her relationship with John Cena) , Mark and Michelle…" She said

"I know…" I said before I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who's there?" I heard Maria.

I was freaking out… My mind got back in time and I remembered the moment when Morrison raped me.

"Stop!!!" I screamed

"Melina? What happened?" Maria asked me.

"Nothing"

"Mel… You're laying on the floor and you screamed" She said. "That not NOTHING"

"Who's at the door?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"John" she said

"And where is he?" I asked suspicious

"At the bathroom?" Maria said "Mel? What's wrong with you?"  
Right…What's wrong with me…I'm crazy…Morrison can't get in this room…And I don't have to be scared by him…. I'll be okay.

"Nothing…" I lied "I was just asking

10 minutes later:  
"She's a drama queen

If you know what I mean" I heard my phone ringing

"Halo?" I said

"Hy" I heard someone answering me back

"Who's this?"

"Nobody"

"Don't make stupid jokes" I said "I asked -who's there-?"

"It's a person which will take care of you" He answered "I'm going to be sure that I'm going to kill you, BITCH!"

"Who's there?" I asked almost crying.

But no chance… he hung up.

**A/N: What will Melina do?**


	7. The Call

Chapter 7: The Call

**A/N: Back from the vacation… And I'm ready to write some good chapters… Hope you like it… **

Mel's POV:  
I gotta told Dave about "The Call" but…I know he's going to kill Morrison… but he is crazy… and I don't want him to hurt my Dave…

But what am I supposed to do? I can't shut up forever… but I don't know what should I do… I gotta speak with somebody but I don't know with who… Maria? No, she has a big mouth. Mickie? No chance she's going to tell Dave. Michelle? No…I don't know why..But no! I don't trust her. John Cena…No. Randy Orton…No… . I know! UNDERTAKER! He hasn't got a big mouth, he's not a great friend with Dave, he is strong and Morrison is afraid of him… I'm going to call him.

Meanwhile, in Undertaker's house: Undertaker's POV:  
"Michelle? My phone is ringing I'm going to answer, I'm coming in the shower later." I said

"Halo?"

"Thank God, you're there" I heard a female voice saying this.

"Who are you?"

"Melina"  
"Oh…Hy… How are you?"

"Not to good…"  
"What happened?"  
"I need to talk with somebody and I think you are the right person…"  
"Okay, say."

"Not now…" Melina said. "I wanna see you, face to face"

"Okay… You can come at my house, Michelle will be happy to see you"  
"Ah…I gotta talk only with you…"

"Okay…I'll make her leave, but I don't think she'll be happy…"  
"Thanks." Mel said. "See you then."

"Bye."

After 1 hour, Melina is on her car, trying to get to Undertaker's house:

Mel's POV:  
Where is that fucking house?

Oh…I found her…Let's go…I know I do the right thing… I already had 2 other missed calls from a Private Number.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed when somebody knocked me down, I'm usually hard to get down, but now…

"Get my purse! I have moneys there" I said

"I don't need your moneys" I heard a man's voice, but I couldn't see his face because it was dark.

"What did you want?" I said almost crying. Stop crying! I said to myself. I gotta stay calm.

"Why didn't you answer my calls, BITCH?" I heard him. But then I saw his face, it was him. It was John Morrison, the guy who wants to kill me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed "Not again"

"WHORE!!"

"Undertaker?" I yelled. "Help!"  
"So you hook up with the Undertaker?" Morrison asked me

"No, but this is his house."

"Oh…I see…"  
"Who's there?" I heard Undertaker's voice coming closer.

"Help!" I yelled again. Then I saw the painful of Morrison's face, I have to admit, for one moment I felt compassion for him.

**A/N: What's going to happen? Will Undertaker save Melina? Or will Morrison kill her? Read & Review**


	8. Thank you

Chapter 8: Thank you

**A/N: I hope you like it. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW.**

Mel's POV:  
"Who's there?" I heard Undertaker.

"Help!" I screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Undertaker told Morrison.

Morrison get up and tried to run but Undertaker caught him. After Undertaker tied him, the police arrived.

"Are you OK?" The Phenom asked me.

"I don't know…Thank you"

"Ohh…For nothing you know I'll do anything for you"

"Thank you."  
"Are you cold?"  
"A little"  
"Do you want my jacket?"  
"Yes…" I said. "Thank you"

"I talked with Dave, he's on the road…He's coming to pick you up." He said before Dave arrived.

"Melina!" He said before he hugged and kiss me.

"Thank you very much." He said to Mark

"For nothing"

"Let's go home…" Dave said.

"Ok… Thanks for the jacket" I said to Mark.

"For nothing."

"Bye."

After 2 weeks:

Dave's POV:  
Everything between me and Melina it's OK, Morrison is on jail and we are living our life's.

"Look, Dave, here's the shop." I heard John Cena calling me. He was talking about the Jewelry Shop, yes, I'm going to ask Melina to marry me.

**A/N: Will Dave ask Melina to marry him, or something bad will happen? If so, will Melina say yes? Stay tuned to find out. R.I.P- Michael Jackson, The King of Pop never dies. **


End file.
